My Music Angel
by SnowNeko13
Summary: Allen Walker is a Fallen Angel that had fallen from Paradise and is now stuck on Earth. Now he has to deal with High school, Emotions and one certain Red Head Bully. But even through all that can he find his new paradise before his time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I closed my eyes listening to the soft music that echoed throughout the once silent room. It was a soothing sound that calmed my ever burning emotions. Just remembering about that day made my blood run cold and my teeth and hands clenched. But if it wasn't for the music then I guess I would be about to throw a fit.

As soon as the music stoped I waited for the next song to come on. When It didn't I got out my iPod from my pocket and pressed play on the next song. But it was out of battery….. Damn. 'Oh well' I thought to myself putting it and the head phones back in my pocket and just kept on walking to school. As soon as I saw the school gates my hands started getting sweaty and my stomach got butterflies. I was really nervous. Why? Well let me tell you why. You see it all started yesterday, I was just heading towards my locker until I ran into and bumped into the school bully.

Lavi Bookman.

Let me repeat that Lavi Bloody Bookman! The person who bully's me all the time. Let me demonstrate, when I am walking down the hall he either trips me bumps into me REALLY hard. Or when he makes me do his homework! Or when he sometimes brings me to the back of the school and beats me up. Yeah I have a right to be freaked out right now!

So back to the story I was walking and bumped into Lavi….. Shit. I looked up and gulped. He turned around and I took some steps back shit, shit, shit, shit! He was fully turned around his one green eye fully processing what had just happened until he smirked…crap. "Well, well if it isn't lil Moyashi" he said smugly with his hands in his pockets. "Ummm h-hi Lavi" I stuttered… so uncool. He laughed in amusement "so where's my homework huh?" he asked all smug like. "I-I don't have it…" I said shaking slightly. Slightly! He laughed… oh fuck.

I felt myself being lifted off of the ground and a hand being tugging on my bag. Until my bag had left my body I was harshly thrown towards the ground. I looked up and saw Lavi going through my bag until he pulled out a book that said history homework. He grinned and I looked down "you could have just been easy and given me the homework Allen" he said sighing. He through my bag down beside me and walked off. I felt tears sting my eyes and some even rolled down my cheeks. I never felt so weak. No wait. I had felt this week before. The day my mother, father and my older sister. It was a day I would rather forget. It was also the day my big brother disappeared.

I got up slowly and picked up my bag. I sling it over my shoulder and head to class. Where Lavi is. Yeah I know it sucks to have all my classes with him, even Gym. But I have been able to hide my arm and wings. Oh did I mention before that I am an angel? No? Well I am so just to get that clarified.

As I walking into the class room I went over to the back and sat down. Not caring about the stares and snickers behind my back. The only thing that I couldn't help but notice is that I felt a certain green eye looking in my direction. But I just kept my head down waiting for the teacher to come.

The day went on like that. Me keeping my head down and sitting at the back. And sometimes tripping in the hall way. Bet I could guess who that was! So as much as I love school! (Please note the sarcasm) it had ended. Packing up my things I went over to my locker and put in the books I don't need and got out the one's I do. I then headed out of the school gates and wandering down the street. I headed down to the apartment districted and went up to my building. As soon as I made it to my apartment I had unlocked the door and went inside setting down my back and plopping down on my couch.

I sighed today had been okay… well apart from me losing some of my homework and getting tripped once and a while. Yeah my day went pretty well! Getting tired of just lying down and pondering in my own self-pity I got up and went to the kitchen. I open the cupboards to find something to eat but there was nothing. I opened the rest of my cupboards and my fridge but only came up with food pills. I sighed "better than nothing I guess" I got a glass of water and got out two pills. I gulped down the pills and water and put down the glass.

I looked around the apartment and felt the feeling I knew all too well. Lonely. I felt lonely that even though this is a small apartment there were still so many people that used to live here. My family. But that was a long time ago. I sighed and looked out the window to find it a full moon. "Huh, guess it's time" I then proceeded to turn off all of the lights in my apartment and put on what I usually where when I go out flying. A white button up shirt. Black pants, black combat shoes that had a white zip line. A coat that was black and had long sleeves and had a hood, white gloves that matched perfectly with my pure white hair and grey eyes. Well only one grey eye because when I become like this. My real form. My left eye colour becomes red. The best part is that the uniform always me to spread my wings.

Putting my katana into its sheath I opened up my window and flew out not leaving one look behind. I flew high up into the sky where I could see the city lights. It was really pretty at night. I soon flew over to a hill where I spent most of my time there. I flew down onto the grassy meadowy ground it really was a beautiful place. It was a clearing that could overlook the city. It was just on the edge of the forest so there was a lot of space to run around in! And you wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing my wings.

I sat on the ground listening to the sounds of the city and forest. I was really enjoying it, that was until. "Allen?" I heard a small voice call out. I turned to look at the person. It was then my world came crashing down on me. The one person I was afraid of. The one person I had come to know as me personal tormentor.

Lavi Bookman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Allen?" his voice echoed throughout the clearing. I looked at him with terrified eyes as for him I saw him looking at my wings. Being frozen I couldn't help but feel like this was one of the moments when I felt helpless and weak. By now I was shaking with fear my whole body was frozen from shock and I drew my legs closer to my chest. Trying to curl up into a ball and hide my face but I knew that wouldn't work so I had my legs up against my chest and my eyes where wide looking at him for what was going to be the next move.

After what seemed like hours but was only four minutes he got out of his shock and gained a determent look on his face as he took cautious steps towards me. Almost as if he was trying not to scare of a frightened animal. Wait… did I just call myself an animal? Never mind that but he was now only a meter away from me. I couldn't help but shake more than I did before as I was afraid of what he was going to do. That's when I heard it "FLY!" my inner senses were shouting at me so I did what anyone would do. Run.

With enough energy I flapped my wings hard enough it sent a chilling wind throughout the clearing. With some strength I quickly got off of the ground, stood up and took off into the air without looking back .I flew to the direction of my apartment. Just as I left it the window was open, so I flew in without any trouble. Well apart from me practically stumbling the whole way. Yeah I guess you can call that gracefully. Once I was in my apartment I turned back into my human disguise and fell to the floor. I felt myself shake. I was still very afraid of what just happened.

Closing my eyes I felt myself physically relax. 'Maybe he will be dumb enough to forget?' Huh…. Like that will ever happen. I sighed, this is gonna cause me some troubles. I got off the floor with trembling hands and wandered over to my room. Once inside I flopped down onto the bed. Closing my eyes I let myself be taking over by sleep. Yeah maybe I should skip a few days of school just in case.

(The next Day)

I groaned as I woke up. My head was hurting and I felt like shit. I turned around and looked at the clock 5.30. Well that gives me time to decide whether or not I'll be going to school today.

Spending one hour on deciding I chose to go to school get any homework I need and then leave. With my mind made up I got up and went to the shower. After I put on the school uniform and went to the kitchen. I quickly gobbled down a food pill put on my shoes and left. As I walked to school I pulled out a small piece of paper that was used to make origami. So being the awesome angel I am I made a paper crane. Smiling to myself I put in my pocket and walked through the school gate.

School had already started and I was only here to get my homework and leave.

So I walked to my class room and knocked on the door. As the door slid open I was greeted by my favourite teacher. Miss Klaud Nine. She was my favourite teacher because she before my family died she would always come over to visit my mother. And when she did come over she would teach me who to do origami. She also knew about what I am and she accepted me and my family for being angels. But the one thing I like most about her is that at the funeral of my family and the disappearance of my big brother she held me tight as I cried.

"Oh hello Allen" she said smiling as she stepped out of the class room. I smiled back "Hi Miss Nine, I'm just here to pick up any homework for today" she nodded in understanding and walked back inside. She came out and gave me a sheet of paper "here this is just a simple task sheet with some questions on it so there's no need to have it finished early" she said, I smiled and thanked her and left but not before I gave her the paper crane I had made on my way here.

As I was walking back to the school gates I felt as though I was being watched but I ignored it. 'Probably a bird or something'. I thought and then left.

Once I reached my apartment I walked in and put my homework and the bench and walked over to the couch and immediately plopped down and fell asleep. Yeah I know kinda strange for someone to fall asleep that fast but after all the things that have been going on I think it's safe to say that I'm able to sleep now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately but now I am so yeah! Also I might be adding an OC I made in this bit don't worry! He's not gonna be paired up with anyone! But you'll all know who he is once you read the end of this if not…. Well, then you'll just have to wait to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own D Gray man!**

Chapter 3

-**Yesterday on the hill-**

**#Lavi's#**

'Why the hell was this damn hill so high up' I thought groaning. So I should probably tell you all who I am and shit. For all who don't know me I am Lavi Bookman, the most popular guy in school, also the one who bullies a certain beansprout. Yeah now that we have gotten the introductions done you're probably wondering why I'm taking the effort of goin gup this hill. Well I try and keep this short. Ya 'see when I was little I used to come here all the time to clear my mind. That enough of an explanation for ya?

As I walked along the path my boots made crunching sounds on the grass as I went along. 'It's getting darker' I thought as I looked up at the sky.

"Ah finally" I said in relief as the clearing came into view. But as I came closer something had caught my eye and I heard fluttering sounds. Strange I haven't seen any birds. As I came into the clearing I felt the breeze hit me as I did. But then just as I was going to go in further my breath hitch in my throat and I swear I could feel my heart skip a beat.

Because there sitting on the ground was what we humans call an angel. He had white hair, mismatched eyes one red and the other a stormy grey, he had pale skin with a red scar on his left eye that started from his forehead where the star was then a line going down just ending at his jaw.

Wait… white hair, weird scar, grey eyes and pale skin and skinny that he looked a bit malnourished…

"Allen?"

He turned around and stared shell shocked at me like he had just seen a ghost. But then I noticed something that I hadn't seen before. There on his back were to pure white wings. I was going to continue staring at them until I noticed that they were shaking. As I turned back to look at him his legs were drawn up to his chest and his body was shaking as he stared fearfully at me.

I snapped out of my daze knowing that it will only scar him more; I stared taking small cautious steps towards him but before I could get any closer his wings flapped sending a cold wind through tout the clearing and it had enough force that I had the shield my face with my arms to stop any grass from getting gin my remaining eye. I was about to call out to him but when I looked back he was gone.

"Was that really Allen?" I asked myself trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

**-Time skip-**

At school all I could do was think about last night. I didn't even get that much sleep either, 'damn it's gonna be a long day' I thought looking out the window. I was in Miss Nine's class and she was at the board lecturing us about some English shit. I put my chin on my hand as I looked out the window 'Allen didn't dome to school to day' I thought looking over to where he usually sat

'_Worried?'_

'What the! - Of course not! Why the hell should I am worrying about the stupid beansprout' I thought angrily at my conscious.

'_Well then if you aren't worried why is it that you've been thinking about last night then hmm?'_

'What no-'

'_Admit it, you're worried'_

Before I could retort I was pulled out of my thoughts when a knock came from the other side of the door. Miss Nine stepped over and opened it, she started talking with someone but I didn't see who. She came back in and got some pieces of paper that looked to be our next homework sheets. 'Damn Allen's not here so I can't make him do it instead' I thought sighing. When she came back in she was holding a paper crane that was made out of red paper.

She placed it on her desk than resumed lecturing us. But during the lesson I had a bad feeling in my gut and I looked out the window and saw Allen walking towards the gate even though he's what I should have been focusing on but in the corner of my eye I saw one a guy who had black hair and grey eyes and seemed as tall a me I think his name was Aki or something he sat only two rows behind me and was looking out the window.

Who the hell was this guy?

'_You already know his name'_

'Shut up!'


End file.
